Where is My Prince?
by R3d-sNow
Summary: The three princes who live to the south of the country. Prince Ruby, Prince Safire and Prince Emerald have yet to visit the three princesses and bring the 4 kingdoms together but how marriage?
1. Where is My Prince?

**Me: This is my first story so plz don't be a hatter and have a heart 3 a REALLY BIG ONE, I'M TRUSTING YOU GUYS K.**

**Bubbles: Yay! Am a princess and I get to wear Dresses, Make up and A CROWN! (does happy dance)**

**Buttercup: This is going to be a living HELL, FUCK ME!**

**Blossom: Buttercup! (Covers her mouth) You should know better!**

**Buttercup: (slaps her hand off) Leave me alone!**

**Bubbles: No Buttercup, Blossom is right.**

**Blossom: See (stick her tongue out)**

**Buttercup: You do not do what I just think you did!**

**Blossom: Maybe, Maybe not**

**(Buttercup jumps on Blossom)**

**Blossom: AHH!**

**Me: Knock it off you guys, you're to suppose to be doing to disclaimer (Goes over to stop the fight)**

**Bubbles: Well since it's just me. ****R3d-sNow** **does not own the Powerpuff girls Z only the idea!**

* * *

Where is my Prince?

Once upon a time there lived three princesses in three different kingdoms. They played with each other when they were younger but now they barely meet.

The first (1st) princess was of the colour pink just like her eyes. She lived to the north of the country. Her name was Momoko she spends most of her time combing her hair in her white and pink room.

The second (2nd) one was of the colour sky blue just like her eyes. She lived to the east of the country. Her name was Miyako she spends most of her time taking care of the animals.

The third (3rd) one was of the colour lime green just like her eyes. She lived to the west of the country. Her name was kaoru she spends most of her time riding her horse named Forest.

And let's not forget the three princes who live to the south of the country. Prince Ruby, Prince Safire and Prince Emerald have yet to visit the three princesses.

* * *

**Me: How was that ok right and sorry this chapter is short but bare in mind it's suppose to be Kk.**


	2. There Gem Eyes

**Me: Yah don't worried this chapter will be way longer**

**Buttercup: Now will have to read more, GREAT!**

**Bubbles: it's going to be so much fun right Momo - Chan**

**Blossom: YEA!**

**Buttercup: (starts to fake cry) *sniff* yea**

**Bubbles: Aww tears of joy.**

**Blossom: (slaps her forehead) some times I wonder about you Miyako**

**Bubble: What that suppose to mean (say innocently)**

**Me: *thinks – I better stop this before she finds out* Well I don't own the powerpuff girls z only the idea ENJOY!**

**Bubbles: so what does it mean?**

* * *

There Gem Eyes

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

I slowly woke up and sat up on my bed with my legs swing off the side. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up. Waking over to my dresser I picked out a pale pink mini dress that stop before it reached my knees with two rows of ruffles going around the bottom of the dress. I through my PJs on my unmade bed, wrapped a towel around my body, picked up my dress and rang the bell next to my bed before skipping off to the bathroom just left from my bed.

_(NOTE: when they ring the bell it means that they tell there servants to clean there room or if they need help with some thing)_

When I came out I walked across my now clean room to sit at my mirror. My long hair that went a little lower then my waist was wet so I brushed and brushed and brushed . . . . Until my hair was dry. I was going to put it in a high pony tail but I had just let it hang loose.

I walked down the castles wide hallways filled with pictures of past kings and queens to the castles great library where I took up book called "The Enchanted Island" It's basely short stories from William Shakespeare. I sat on one of the many sofas in the library and started to read the "Taming of the Shrew". When I heard some servant girls taking about the South Princes. I looked at them in disgust 'What's so good about them' I though 'Only there looks but not there hearts I bet'. Then I heard something ear banging.

"AAhh! Shut up!" the taller servant girl screamed. I turned my head from my book.

"Believe it sister" said the shorter one "Maybe, just maybe we might see him today" she continued. I got up from my seat and walked over to them.

"May I ask what this noise is about" I said. There faces seem to drain from happiness.

"Well" the short one said "We were talking about how the one of the south princes will be visiting our kingdom"

'What!' I though 'no way how comes I didn't know about this'. But I had no time to think about it because someone came in.

"Excuse me; Princess Momoko your mother is calling you to come to her room she wants to have a talk with you" My Personal servant said entering the room. "Thank you for telling me Dexter you my go now" I replied. He bowed and walked off.

Seconds later I was out side her door I took a deep breathe and sigh as I slowly pulled the door open which looked like (6) six feet tall. She was sitting on a white couch; she quickly patted on the couch where she wanted me to sit and looked at me with her cotton candy pink eyes just like mine. I took the seat beside her my hands in my lap. She cover my hands with hers, I looked down and saw them touch.

"Momoko" She said with a sweet voice  
"yes"  
"I . . . . I found you a husband" She said. Slowly my eyes widen  
"What?" I manage to say as the word spinned in my head "How could you, you said that I could pick, why!" I screamed, tears rolled down my face.  
"Momoko, please understand the kingdom needs the money" She explained  
"No! how could you?" I yelled as I dash out of the room

* * *

*** Miyako's P.O.V. ***

I took a carrot from my baby blue bag and to feed it to a little black rabbit I named White. I was playing with his ears when a pale skin hand reached out to pet him (White). I turned around to see a very cute boy who was wearing a white and dark blue long jacket that reached him at his knees, under the jacket was a black t-shirt he also wore a pair of black dress pants with white shoes and a white wrist band. His blonde hair parted away from his Safire eyes. A sweet smile appeared on his face which I was parted away from when I hear my grandmother calling me.

"It's ok go to her" he said, his voice was deep and smooth. I gladly did what he asked me to do like I was under his commanded.

"Yes Grandma?" I asked  
"I will be leaving this world soon, so I will need someone else to take care of you" her voice sounded like she had a cold. "What do you mean?" I asked her  
"you will need to find a husband, you have one month to do so by then I will be gone *choughs* I see you have met one of the boys I picked for you to marry"  
'MARRY' the word screamed in my head "What!". "Yes the other one is in the den by the fireplace" She continued.

I don't know why but I turn my head to see him. It was my childhood friend Taka – Chan!

* * *

*** Kaoru's P.O.V. ***

I had got on my black riding boots, my favorite lime green jacket that fits my black pants and while I was going over to the stables to ride my pure black Hanoverian (It's a horse breed) named 'Forest'. When I over heard my mother talking about my wedding which she arrange. 'But I don't want to marry him' I though 'Please don't force me' an image of him raced though my mind, I shivered it was a face I hated. So to stop thinking about it I quickly got my bag and raced out of the castle over to the stables where I took Forest out for a walk in a quite and lonely meadow on a hill. Forest was a really strong and tall horse so I could see my father's entire kingdom from there I could even see Miyako's kingdom. Miyako . . . Momoko I wonder how there doing?

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing here?" a deep voice said behide me. I turned around to see a boy with raven black hair like me sticking out from his Jockey skull cap (or a riding hat). He was wearing a deep green t-shirt, black pants with his string gloves on a pure White horse.

"Just looking at the kingdoms" I replied "is it a crime?"  
"No not at all, just wondering why a girl like you is here all alone"  
"Are you trying something" I asked  
"Maybe" His emerald eyes shone.

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

I cried and cried until my pillow was soaking wet, my eyes were bloodshot turning from pink to red. My hair got matter from rolling in my tears so the only thing I could do now was comb it out. After a while I forgot what I was crying about and started to hum a tune until I started singing I jumped on my bed holding my hair brush like a mic. I sounded pretty good but stop when I heard someone giggling. I turned to see a pair of red ruby eyes looking at me.

* * *

**Me: Sorry there's more of Momoko's P.O.V. in this chapter I will make it up to you guys soon until then peace :p**


	3. Flowers

**Me: Hey, sorry it would have came out two days ago but my computer overheated and turned off and I didn't save it so yea. :( I CAN'T BELIVE I HAD TO WIRHT IT ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**Bubbles: Aww do you want a virtual hug**

**Me: *nodes head***

**Buttercup: Babies**

**Blossom: I think kaoru wants a hug too!**

**Buttercup: *Momoko pushes kaoru towards Bubbles and R3d-sNow* Noo! **

**Blossom: Well R3d-sNow does not own PPGZ just the plot**

**Buttercup: *comes back from the dead* Momoko Akatsutsumi your gonna get it BIG time**

**Bubbles: Yea! BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

_Flowers_

* * *

*** Miyako's P.O.V. ***

"Ta- Taka – Chan" I said he looks so, so mature from the last time I saw him. He took my hand and lowers his head until I felt him kiss the tip of my fingers. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. I felt his floppy blonde hair leave my arm then he looked at me.

"Good to see you again Princess Miyako" he said, I smiled

"To catch up on old time I would like to escort you to ball tonight"

"S-sure" I said without thinking  
"Good I'll pick up around 9" he said leaving. Then it hit me 'Wait what ball' I though 'I know I'll just ask grandma she'll know. I turned around to see her handing over a cup of tea to the cute boy I met earlier then went back to the kitchen to return the tray she used. He walked over to the sofa and left his jacket on the arm of it then sat down and started to drink his tea.

"Hey!" I said as I took a seat next to him "what's your name?" I moved my head closer to his

"My name?" he replied I nodded my head "well it's Boomer but most people know me as Prince Safire" He said before my Grandma walked back into the room. he had put down his tea.

"I think I'll be leaving now" he added then quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. 'Huh what just . . .?'

"Um, Miyako" Grandma said and I had snap out of though not that I could really think or anything "Miyako your turning into a tomato"

"What!" I had just notice she was right I could feel my entire face turning red. Oh gosh I have to changed to subject. "so grandma what ball was Taka – Chan talking about"

"Well it's a ball where all the princesses of this country will attend celebrating there engagements" she explained

"Engagements? Momoko and Kaoru are engaged? Will I get to see them?"  
"Yes, yes and yes" Grandma said "and I think you should start to get ready" She added

"Oh, Yea" I laughed. I hugged her then went to pick out what I should wear.

* * *

*** Kaoru's P.O.V. ***

I smirked at how smart this guy thinks he is. He came off his horse and walked slowly towards me then he had let out his hand and smiled. 'Wow what a playboy' I though

"Let's get you home" He said talking to me like I was a baby  
"Do you even know who you're talking to?" I asked him  
"yes" he replied calmly "you're Princess Kaoru and I know that you're engaged to . . ."

"Stop!" I interrupted him "D-don't say his name" I signed

"Someone's a chicken" he replied. That's so immature I though. I gave him a playful punch on his arm then he grab where I had hit him.

"You have a really good arm" he chuckled "thanks" I said lowering my head  
"well ma'lady I think it's time to get you home shall I show you the way" he asked

I decided to play along "Why yes my mysterious Prince" he took hold of my hand and escorted me on top of my horse. He walked over to his and took out a green rope from a black bag then tied one end of the rope on Forest and the other end on his pure white steed. He lifted him self off the ground and onto his horse. The next thing I knew we were going back to the castle. I lifted my head to see that the boy was leading the way then I realized I don't know his name.

"What's your name" I asked  
"Um . . . my name is Butch but you may know me as Prince Emerald" he said not turning around. 'P-prince that guy is a prince?'

"Where here time to get off" he said  
"Help me" I said holding my hands out "ok" he had picked me up like it was nothing but my foot got caught in my saddle and tipped me over.

BANG!

'Why does the floor seem so soft?' I looked down and there he was just laying there  
"Butch" I shake him "Butch?" he didn't move. 'Oh gosh I have to get help how I can't let my mother know I left the castle' then it hit me 'she doesn't have to know' a big smirk tugged on the corner of my lips.

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

'Oh gosh talk about embarrassing' I though. He entered my room wearing a red t-shirt with black pant, a red and white cape with a red floppy hat that had a black feather on the side. I snapped back into reality.

"Who and What are you doing here?" I said as I dropped down on my bed  
"Just visiting my future wife and the names Brick but you may know as Prince Ruby" he replied just when my mother entered the room with Dexter carrying me a glass of water.

"Mom is he telling the truth" she nodded, Dexter walked around my bed and left the glass of water there

"I would rather marry Dexter" I blurted standing up from my bed then cover my mouth that would be the last thing my mother would want to hear from me.  
"Enough Momoko!" she shouted I dropped back on the bed and crossed my arms then she left. Dexter left too with a smirk on his face not a smile.

Brick closed the door "Well its time for you to get ready"  
"ready for what" I asked  
"The ball of course I though you knew it is dedicated to you and the other two princess of the country celebrating their engagements" he said sounding all cocky

"There engaged!" I said 'Miyako and Kaoru, they should of at least send a telegram' I though.

"Yea, so are you going to get ready or what?" he said  
"Yup!" I replied then opened the door "Right now!" I said angrily as I pushed him out then stuck out my tongue "See you later Brick" I said then he replied "Hey, I'm your fiancé what's to hide" I rolled my eyes then closed my door 'Men' I though 'can't live without them can't live with them'

* * *

*** Butch's P.O.V. ***

'H-huh what happen, the last thing I remember I was helping Kaoru get off her horse' I slowly moved my self up and felt that I was laying on something really soft than I opened my eyes 'What's going on here' I was in a girls room 'Sweet! Wait Butch focus' I said as I started hitting my self in the head.

The sheets were white with a lime green blanket covering over it and white pillows. I looked around it was quite clean but not as neat. There was a big dresser filled with untouched perfume but not much as the make up and eyeliner stuff. There was a door near the dresser that was barely open but just enough for me to make out what I was looking at. It was Kaoru she was wearing some deep green dress and had straighten out her hair, it reached at shoulders length. Then she started walking over to the door. I dropped back on the bed and pretended that I never moved.

I hear her foot step grow louder. "Butch I know you're WAKE!" She yelled I dropped off the bed onto the floor "ouch" I rubbed my butt. I hear her laughing, and then I really got a better look of what she was wearing. A simple strapless deep green dress that when down to her feet.

"Kaoru is every thing okay in there" I heard someone say, the person sounded like an old female. I think she might be her mom.  
"Everything ok Mom, I'll be out soon" Kaoru replied.  
'oh yea' I though 'where is it' I took out a green dragon flower

"For you" I said "when did you get that" she asked  
"when we were walking back on the horse" I replied "Thanks" she said

I looked up and saw that it was night fall already  
"I have to go, it's night already" I said about to jump out from her window "met you at the ball" I added jumping out of her white frame window

"Wait" she said "where on the third floor" but I was already gone when she looked out her window.

* * *

*** Miyako's P.O.V. ***

I looked in the full length mirror; I was wearing a baby blue dress with white ribbons flowing off the end and a white belt to make it look fitting around my waist it stopped below my knees. And I had two curly pig tails.

"You look cute" Taka – Chan said  
"How did you get in" I asked  
"Oh well your servants said you were in here so, here I am" he smiled "Oh yea here you go" he handed me a single white tulips.  
"Thanks, I better get a vase for this" I said then walked off 'I don't really like tulips but I should be grateful he got one for me' I said to myself

'Knock' 'Knock' oh someone must be at the door  
"Um . . . it's ok Maxden I got it" Maxden is one of my servants I can talk to and he knows just the advice to give.

"Hello" I said opening the door  
"Hi Miyako" Boomer said  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, and then I notice him wearing a full prince uniform in the shades of deep blue his blonde hair neatly flipped off the sides of his head giving me full view of his Safire eyes.  
"I just wanted to give you these bluebells before the ball" he replied  
"Oh bluebells are my favorite flowers how did you know?" I asked  
"I just got luckily" I said "well I got to get to ball before the guest arrive bye"  
"Bye Boomer" I closed the door a smelled the bluebells and I notice that my heart thumped.

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

I had got ready in my red prince uniform and my favorite black floppy hat with a blood red feather coming off the side just the way I liked it. I slowly closed my eyes waiting for Momoko to emerge for her room then I went in to deep though. The truth is I really liked her from when I saw her three years ago; my brothers and I were 16th and we were going to announced the winners of the countries last annual horse races so all the royals had to attend that's when a saw her, she was helping a little girl that fall off one of those free pony ride ponies. She took out a pink strawberry bandage then gently applies it on the little girls cut, help her up then walked off with the girl to look for her mom or something like that. The only reason I acted like a jerk earlier was because, that's the way I usually act to cover up and hide my feelings I didn't want anyone to know I fell for Momoko, they'll think am weak. But I don't care any . . .

"ZZzzz" I was sleeping on a chair by the door way when I heard foot steps growing louder.  
"Brick, Brick . . . BRICK!" my eyes shot opened and I found Momoko wearing a red spaghetti strap dress, very simple and it stop before it reached her knees. Her hair was neatly let down.  
"Momoko, you look great" I replied "oh yea here you go" I handed her a pink and red rose. She smiled  
"My favorite" she said "glad you like it and sorry I was being a jerk earlier today"  
"It's ok, it's in the past now there's nothing you can do you changed it now" she replied

"Well shall we go to the ball" I said reaching out my hand to hers  
"Yea but this doesn't change anything, I still don't like you" she replied "it's just that everyone deserves a other chance" she said turning her head in the other direction. I smiled.

* * *

**Me: FINIALLY THIS SHIT IS DONE. Thank you for reading please review. if you a see mistakes that needs to be fixed JUST TELL ME Kk  
**


	4. The Villian

**Me: Guess who's here**

**Bubbles: Who? Who?**

**RRBz: Sup Girls**

**Buttercup: Great just great **

**Butch: aren't you happy to see me**

**Buttercup: No! *turns around blushing***

**Blossom & Bubbles: So cute **

**Me: Yea, yea whatever just do the disclaimer **

**Brick & Boomer: R3d-sNow doesn't own us just the plot!**

* * *

_The Villain_

* * *

*** Kaoru's P.O.V. ***

I was waiting by the carriage waiting . . . and waiting then he finally came. His hair was uncombed his skin was green and he was just wearing a white t-shirt, a deep blue jacket with a pair of black pant.

"Ace you could of got dressed or something" I said looking at him in disgust

"Whatever just get in the damn carriage" he replied. Yes am engaged to Ace the biggest ass of them all but only because he's rich. I keep wondering how he rich he does know anything. But I will try to get the best of tonight because I will be finally getting to see Momoko and Miyako.

We sat next to each other in carriage on our way to the ball I should be thinking about how long I haven't see Momo–Chan and Miya–Chan but the only thing in my head was my mysterious prince. His eyes, his hair, his . . .

"Ooww" I turned around to see that Ace had hit me to signal me we reached, But didn't have to do it that HARD. So I had hit him back he fell out the carriage face first I laughed then jump out the carriage on him.

"Kaoru is that you?" I looked up.

"Miyako! Hey it's been so long how have you been" I said jumping off Ace's back up to Miyako.

"Yea it's me" then she looked behind me "What's that she added pointing at Ace's body laying on the floor

"Oh just ignore it" I replied. She laughed

"Well Kaoru I hear that we were suppose to be in the backroom of the ball preparing for when we walk down the carpet with our fiancé" she informed me

"So" I looked around "Where is yours" I said

"Taka – Chan went to get some wine and Boomer I really don't know" Miyako replied

"Wait wait wait do you just say TWO boy's name" I asked

"Yea but am going to have pick one by the end of the month but a came here today with Taka – Chan just to catch up on old times" She replied

"So are you going to walk down the carpet with the two of them" I asked

"Yea I think so" she said. Then some thing grabbed my waist "Kaoru that wasn't nice" it whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Ace I was so mortified that I had kicked him right in his manhood.

"Oh gosh Ace you scared me" I said

"Who's that" Miyako asked again. Ace walked beside me making a funny face "I'm Ace Kaoru's future husband" he managed to say

"Well nice to meet you Ace" Miyako said smiling

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

I was in the backroom waiting for Miyako, Kaoru or Brick to come when I hear a sound I went to see what it was.

"Dexter! What are you doing here" I asked

"Can I get some help please" he said try to get some boxes off him

"Not until you tell me why you're here" I demanded

"Everyone is invited" he reminded me. "Fine I'll help" I said starting to take the boxes off of him one by one, he was free "Thanks I must say"

"Your welcome" I replied. Then Brick came in with two glass of red wine

"Here Momoko I got a glass of wine for you" Brick said

"Thanks" I replied taking the wine from him

"I better be going" Dexter said. "Why so soon" I replied

"I have something to take care of so I'll see you later" he said. "Okay, Bye then"

After that Dexter walked off and Brick look at me straight in the eye

"What was that!" he said. "What are you talking about?" I asked him

"I don't want you hanging around with that guy!" Brick yelled. "What! Why" I asked.

"I don't trust him" he said. "Why he hasn't done anything" I replied.

"I just don't want . . ." he stopped "Want, what" I asked calming down. He had put down his wine on the center table and turned around "Forget it" he said making his way to the door, I don't know why I but I had just grabbed his sleeve. "Want, what" I asked again bowing my head so he could see my face slowly turning red.

"I don't want you to get hurt" he replied shyly .He gently lifted my head with the tip of his fingers then we kiss soft and gently at first then more passionately after. I felt his hand go around my waist and bought me closer, slowly I was sucked in. What is wrong with me I just met this guy but to know he cares for me was something that had never really happen to me-

"Momoko!" I heard two voices say behind me. 'Huh' I quickly parted away from Brick lips making a honey suckle sound. I turned around to see Kaoru and Miyako my face turned from pink to burning red.

"Umm . . . hey guys" I said pushing Brick closer to the door.

"Sorry we interrupted you guys" Miyako said giggling with a light pink blush on her face

"It's ok" I replied. Then Brick left with his face looking a little red.

"Was that your fiancée" Miyako said "Y-yes" I managed to say

"He's cute" Miyako teased. "Miyako can you please stop I'm going to turn into a tomato" I expilaned

"it's okay Momoko, don't need to be so serious about it" Kaoru said

* * *

*** Dexter P.O.V. ***

"Yes Master, Everything is in place" I bowed

"Good Dexter make sure the girls are ready" A voice said

"Anything for you Master Him" I replied. His eyes glowed red

* * *

**Me: Sorry for making it so short but i just wanted to finish it i never got to play on my PS3 all day because school starts tomorrow and i just wanted this to come out today so i hope you enjoyed it. ****  
**


	5. The Ball Part 1

**Me: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This came out so late it's because I started a other story. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! it's so short Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Buttercup: I will you can it already **

**Me: ****Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Blossom: Oh here's the link to the other story - ****www . fanfiction s/8175532/1/Zero_Memory**

**(Remember to delete the spaces for the link)  
**

**Brick: it's about me!**

**Blossom: What it's about me!**

**Brick: No me!**

**Blossom: me!**

**ME!**

**ME!**

**ME!**

**ME!**

**ME!**

**Buttercup and Butch: Shut up!**

**Bubbles and Boomer: R3d-sNow doesn't own anything just the plot :D**

* * *

_The Ball Part 1_

* * *

*** Miyako's P.o.v. ***

I don't know why Momoko's so shy about it he's cute. I though

Momoko and I went to touch up our make up a bit in a mirror near the exit of the small room, Kaoru walked over to us and opened the door just enough so she can look through.

"What's that big rock in the center of the platform?" She asked. Momoko and I looked at her. I walked over to where she was and I saw the rock; it was glowing different colors, From pink to blue to green.

"Well I heard that the rock is believed to be the gateway to a other world" Momoko said "and that it had locked away a very powerful demon with love, but I think that it's just a myth" I gave her a funny look. who knew she was into these kind of things.

Taka-Chan then entered the room.

"Here's your wine Miyako" I took the wine from his hand

"Takaaki?" Momoko said

"Hey Momoko, Kaoru" he bowed

"I haven't seen you for a while now, You look so mature now" Kaoru commented

"Thanks" He replied then took my hand "Miyako I am very sorry but I can't walk with you down the carpet for I have something to take care of"

"I guess it's OK, Boomer will walk with me then" I simile. He kissed my hand then left the room. I drank half of my red wine but it tasted off so I left it alone on the center coffee table.

* * *

*** Takaaki P.O.V. ***

I came out of the room walking down the wide hallway to a white door. I knocked on it, and it quickly opened.

"You're late" Dexter said he glared at me through his black famed glasses.

"Whatever I all ready know what to do. Now where's Ace?"

"He as to walk Kaoru down the carpet remember"

* * *

*** Kaoru's P.O.V. ***

Ace slowly walked me across the room filled with people I have never meet in my life. After we had pass them we walked up the platform and stood beside the gateway rock.

"That was our Princess Kaoru and Ace now lets welcome Princess Momoko and Prince Rube"

Momoko and Brick walked down the carpet onto the platform and stood next to Ace and I.

"Last but not least welcome to the room Princess Miyako and Prince Sapphire"

They did the same.

"Now it's time for the royal ball dance" 'Oh great just great ' I though

Ace took my hand hand I lead me to the ball floor. We did a slow waltz. I didn't look at his face only the tiled floor has we dance.

"Kaoru" he whispered

"What?"

"I have to pee"

"huh? just go" I signed

Ace ran of and disappeared in the hallway. I came off the ball floor and watch Momoko and Miyako waltz with two Princes'.

"Princess Kaoru?"

I raised my head "Butch?" I said

"Yea"

"I didn't know you were here" I replied

_BOOM!_

I quickly turned my head. 'What the fuck was that?' I though. Butch step in front of me then turned his head around.

"Don't worry I'm here" He said

"Miyako?" I heard then I saw Prince Sapphire sitting on the floor shaking Miyako as she laid on his lap. Her eye's were closed. What the heck is going on? Where's Momoko?

A mist started to fill the room. people ran in all directions. A red figure raised from the mist and raised its claw. _Claw?._

* * *

**Me: ****Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**


	6. The Ball Part 2

**Me: OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK . . .**

**Buttercup: Is this going anywhere?**

******Butch: Idk**

******Me: ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT . . .**

******Bubbles: Yes it is :)**

******Me: HERE HERE HERE HERE . . .**

******Blossom: This is taking longer than I though**

******Me: IS IS IS IS IS . . .**

******RRB: The NEXT CHAPTER!**

******Me: I was GOING TO SAY THAT!**

******Brick: yea yea yea whatever. Take it away Boomer**

**Boomer: R3D_sNow does not own us only the story!**

* * *

_The Ball Part 2_

* * *

_5 Minutes earlier _

*** Boomer's P.O.V. ***

I walked with Miyako to the dance floor. Her soft hands fell into my own perfectly. The violin started to play followed by many more musical instruments that blended wonderfully together. We started the waltz slowly stepping in and out.

"Boomer" Miyako's voice sounded weak

"Yes" She rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't feel so good" she said, then collapsed to the floor. _Miyako?_

My eyes widen.I quickly dropped to floor my gold hair fell forward "Miyako?" I held her warm body closer. A mist started to fill the room.

A black boot appeared in front me, I raised my head to see Takaaki.

"Boomer I'll hold her you go get help" He looked worried but sounded happy. I didn't trust him "Boomer pass her to me!" he held out his hand and a smirk played on his lips.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled

"Why go make things hard on your self just pass her to me" He still held his hand out.

"What did you to her!" I demanded

"Nothing really just add something in her wine" He then kicked me in my face and grabbed Miyako

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

"Momoko?, Momoko!"

'Where is this mist coming from?' I thought 'Where's Momoko? Why did she let go of my hand?' I squeezed my eyes together trying see through the mist. There! there she was. Her eyes looked glassy and painful. What was going on? I looked closer, a hand was wrapped around mouth and the owner of hand belonged to . . .

Dexter!

I quickly jumped off my feet and charged towards him. A wide smirk appeared on his face as he raised a sword cutting the side of my uniform into my skin.

I felt pain spit into my side "Arhh!" I held my wound, blood cover my pure white glove.

"You really are stupid" he laughed "Sorry but I have some where to be".

He walked passed me with Momoko kicking the only thing I could hear was muffled screams for help. I tried to move with out the pain and rushing up to my side.

* * *

*** Butch's P.O.V. ***

"Don't worry I'm here" I said then took a sword from the wall when I saw a red figure appear from the mist. I turned to look at Kaoru when something grab her from behind. I quickly charged to the figure cutting it's_ Green flesh?_

"Ace what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done" He lifted a knife and tried cut me but instead he had cut the bottom part of Kaoru's dress right at her knees. She looked angry and ripped the rest of the dress off her self then escaped Ace's grip. I threw her the other sword that was in crossed with this one when it was on wall. She smiled at the weapon and we both charged at Ace. But he jumped out of the way _'Damn he was fast'. _

He quickly ran behind me and sliced arm, my blood fell on the floor. Since my left arm was in pain I used my other arm and dragged my sword into his chest and left it there, he fell with blood being cough out of his mouth.

I turned around to see the red figure I saw early. It was casting a spells around the 'The Gateway Rock' turning it black. The mist twisted around behind him making some kind of orb I think. Takaaki was carrying Princess Miyako towards the orb and entered it. She was gone. Then I saw a man with red hair and he was carrying Princess Momoko when my eyes caught something else there was _blood _on his shoe but the guy had no cuts.

I quickly scanned the room and saw Brick bleeding from his side. T-the blood on his shoe is brick's. Rage took over me and I ran towards the red head only thinking of revenge.

_Hooff! _

I grabbed my stomach, it peeled with pain "Ahh!"

I elbowed me right in my belly.

"Butch hurry, get up! there taking my friends! Help me!" Kaoru begged me.

"Wait stop you just can't-" But she had already followed the red-headed boy through the black orb.

'Shit why don't you just listen' I though as I ran after her.

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

"Boomer come on we need to get Princesses and Butch back!" I grabbed him and we ran towards the orb that was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

'Wait what happen to thy red figure I saw early' I thought

* * *

**Me: Yes! Yes! Yes! It's done! It's done!**

***Laughs carzyly - Warning not a real word***


	7. Red or Blue Door

**Me: Hey guys, I know what your thinking, Why has it been so long since I last updated my stories. And well the reason is I've been a very cool kid lately. **

**Brick: (whispers to Butch and Boomer) * Yea right***

**Me: I've been partying **

**Buttercup: Only 7 people came to that party**

**Me: I've also have not been studying**

**Blossom: Really but you just got 85% on that last test**

**Me: And to been honest I've goofing around the internet lately**

**Bubbles: Yea that's true!**

**Me: But since were in the Christmas Holiday I'm going to try my best to get these chapters out for both my story and I'm also going to work on my YouTube videos. So have no Fear for I am … Kind of here! **

* * *

_Kidnapped_

* * *

*** _Miyako's P.O.V. _***

Huh.. My eye's felt heavy, I tryed to quickly batter my eyelids as a wake up call but it didn't work, so I tried harder the next time. My hands slowly came alive and searched my surrounds, its rock hard cold. Wait where am I?

I jumped up when I remember that I was dancing with Boomer and then the last time I opened my eyes I was looking into two red orbs. What's going on now?

"Miyako?" A voice croaked right beside me. I turned to see Momoko slowly crawling towards me. She was having a hard time cause her hands were tied with a very thick rope. When suddenly she lost balance and banged her head on the floor.

"Momoko are you ok!" I reached my hands out to help her get up but I realized they were also tied up too.

"Yea don't worried" She looked at me with a fake smile. But I could see all the flaws... her forehead was now bleeding and tears silently ran down her cheeks. She only said that because she doesn't want me to cry too. Why does she all ways have to carry the burdens like the leader of an army would? I'm not the same little girl anymore, that would cry if someone got a cut when the three of us would all play together when we were small. I wish they could see that though.

* * *

*** _Kaoru's P.O.V. _***

"Ouch! Get off me!" I screamed with my face flushed in the colour red. "And watch where you put those hands"

"Ohh sorry, sorry! I was just trying to help you" Butch shouted quickly jumping off of me.

"Where the hell are we" I asked. But before Butch could say anything a red-headed boy about his aged answered instead. "Well judging by the black and red flags with the sword meeting in the middle and the green mango plant in the background I'll say where somewhere in the Dark King's Kingdom which is all our kingdom enemy because they want out kingdom's land and subjects to kill, torture and own for there own fun and games" He said with a smile looking in the opposite direction.

"Just ignored him" Butch whispered in my ear while moving his finger in a circular motion around the side of his head and then pointing back at the red-head with his thumb.

"Miyako! Miya- Ow!" The blonde boy's screams were cut short by the red-head knocking him in the back of his head. "Shut up Boomer they might hear us!" He yelled.

"Kaoru it's ok these are my brother's, Brick" Butch pointed to the red-head. "and Bum"

"Right!" Bum commented "No wait! It's Boomer! B-O-O-M-E-R!" He said with red cheeks.

"And Bum it's also good at spelling too!" Boomer pouted and walked to the side of Brick. I guess he felt safer over there.

"Shh! Heads down now" Brick shouted pushing us behind the knight armor.

* * *

*** _Takaaki's P.O.V._ ***

"I'm sorry! I'm sor-" HIM quickly shut the boy up with a box across his face. His dry choughs were followed with blood. I actually felt kind of sorry for the guy it wasn't his fault Ace died in his plan and that one of the princess got away. Maybe this time he won't act like he's smarter than me.

"Takaaki, hurry and lock the door Dexter's going to spend some time in here to think about what happened and how he should only make flawless plans for his king!" HIM walked out of the room in rage.

"Yes my king" I bowed wishing not to get the punishment Dexter got. I locked the door and walked to dinner room. Man I'm hungry.

* * *

*** _Kaoru's P.O.V. _***

"Someone needed to teach that guy a lesson" Brick said about Dexter that guy that we just saw being beaten and throw in a room for who know how many days. We were still hiding behind the armor and we had just seen that horrible scene being played before us.

"Come on let's get out of here" Butch grab my hand and ran to what he thought was the nearness exit.

"Yea I don't want to stay here any longer" Bum I mean Boomer commented.

"Wait what about Momoko and Miyako"

"We don't have a plan! We can come back when we get one ok!" Brick grabbed Boomer's hand to pick up the pace a bit.

"Ok, ok" I made a quick turn and searched my surrounds.

"Hey guys" Butch called grabbing our attention "I think the exit is over here"

"Yea but which door?" I asked looking at the red door and the blue door

"Blue" Boomer shouted "Red" Brick shouted

"Why don't we just look in both" Butch said with a straight face. "I like that idea even better" Boomer added I guess he knew going against Brick would result in opening the red door anyways.

Butch grabbed the knob on the blue door and it quickly shot open it's self. The room was dark and it had this kind of intense atmosphere. Curiosity got the best of us and we enter the room which seemed forbidden. It smelt foul like something died. Wait re-phrase that someone did died in here and not one many!

"You shouldn't be here"

* * *

**Me: And have a Merry Christmas! HoHoHo! Hoh- *chough* Hohoo- *chough* **


	8. Run!

**Me: What up ma Bro's**

**All: . . . **

**Me: . . .**

**All: . . .**

**Me: Say something or I'll kill all of you!**

**Boomer: Hey watt's up?**

**Bubbles: Yea dude!**

**Buttercup, Blossom and Brick: *Sigh***

**Butch: Hi.**

**Me: Well any who right now I'm ignoring my test I have to study for to write this. And I've all so doing a lot of Duck lately.**

**Blossom: Duck? Really R3d-sNow Duck!**

**Bubbles: it's Funk! We all know that!**

**Buttercup: No Bubbles it fuck. Fuck!**

**Bubbles: Fuc- … Funk!**

**RRB: *Face slap***

**Me: What the Squmi Jimmy? Anywho~, I don't own the PPGZ just the story idea.**

* * *

_Run!_

* * *

_*** Brick's P.O.V. ***_

The smell of dead and rotten bodies filled the air_. 'Gross'_

"You shouldn't be here" A voice croaked behind us. We turned around to see young boy with blonde hair and green eye's. He kind of looked like cat to me with his short but spiky hair and his natural glare.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call the guards" He explained with a mono-tone voice. Something seemed wrong about eyes though like they no life. Before he could open his mouth to yell for the guards Butch clapped his hand around the boy's face so he couldn't shout. Boomer quickly closed the door trapping the foul smell in. Butch slowly lifted his hand away from his mouth.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" He now looked confused "Who are guys! Don't hurt me Please!"

"Clam down Boy just tell us how to get out of here" Butch was now wiping his hand on his shirt

"What you're not going to hurt me?"

"No why would we do that?" Butch asked but suddenly the boy ran and hugged boomer

"W-why is he hugging me?" Boomer looked nervous

"Sorry it's just that you look my dad. Sorry…" He sniffed

Now I kind of feel sorry for the little guy. Who known's what HIM did to his dad.

"Sure I'll show you guys the way out. My name's Kai"

"Kaoru"

"Butch"

"Brick"

"Boomer"

* * *

_*** Takaaki's P.O.V. ***_

I after I got something to eat I walked down the halls of the castle. Patrolling into each room, observing. _'What would I do if I had a castle like this?'_ I wondered grinning to myself as I sinked my hands into the pocket of black pants.

_'It's kind of boring when Dexter's not here… Should I get HIM to get him out?' _I walked down another hall in the huge castle.

"Um?" I turned my head around _'What was that?'_

_'Stomp'_

_'There it is again' _I ran back to the hall I came from and hide round the corner of the wall. Peeking my head just a bit to see the scene being created in font of me.

Brick opened the door looking both ways before instructing the people behind him to come. _'Damn they must of followed us, well now it time to finish the job, I'm sure HIM won't mine'_

* * *

_*** Boomer's P.O.V. ***_

We walked quietly through the halls following Brick and Kai lead the way.

"Ah, This will be fun" I looked up to see Takaaki smiling like the idiot he was, swing a sword from hand to hand. I wished that he dropped it, it'll go right into his foot. _'Yeah' _I loved the thought.

"Run" Kai shouted making his way quickly down the hall with the gang behind him. I followed too, when I turned around Takaaki was running behind us with a killer grin glued onto his face.

"Hurry it's this door!" Kai opened the 6 foot long door and we all ran through it.

"Kai come on let's get out of here" I grabbed his hand about to run out the door.

"I-I can't if I leave I die"

"If you stay you'll die!" I picked him up and ran across the bridge over the moat (Moat- it's the water surrounding a castle.)

"Lift the bridge" Takaaki shouted. And the bridge was quickly lifting it's self up. I made a jump for it and yes of course landed safely on the other side.

"That… That was so fun! Can we do that again" Kaoru shouted fist pumping the air. While Brick slap his self in the face.

* * *

_*** Kaoru's P.O.V. ***_

We walk down the dirt track following Kai into the Dark kingdom's Town. It looked like the pollution mainly consist of men, every one seem to be coved in dirt and they smelled like they ever bath in days. But apart from that it seem like a very clean place, no trash or litter was anywhere.

I saw a little boy pick up an apple from a vender and when he was about to make a run for it the man grabbed his hand "Can I please just have this one apple for me and my sister to share" The little boy asked the vender

"No money no food! Now get out of here you good for nothing begger" He said as he took out a wooden stick to beat the boy. I turned away not wanting to look. What kind of place is this?

A hand wrapped around my shoulder and I looked up to see Butch with a fake smile that said 'Every thing is going to be alright'.

_I'll believe in that smile this one time_

* * *

_**Me: Yea well I know, it's not much of a chapter but I such wanted to thank all those that voted on my poll. And with the results I will not be dis-continuing any of my **_**_story's. P.S. A new poll is up so please vote._**


	9. The Devil's a Girl

**Me: Yea the next chapter is up!**

**Butch: it's only up cause you were bored and deiced to write it**

**Me: No I'm... I'm sure I... Fine your right. I'M SORRY OK!**

**Bubbles: Clam down at least you wrote**

**Me: Your right thanks Bubbles *sobs* Your so nice *sobs***

**Buttercup: anyways R3d-sNow does own us blah blah...What ever**

* * *

_The Devil's a Girl_

* * *

*** _Momoko's P.O.V. _***

"So these are the Beautiful Princess of Evol" (A/N Evol is Love spelled backwards and I notice that it kind of looks like Evil but yea that's the name of the country that they all have there kingdoms in) Takaaki faced his attention to the floor then looked at his evil ruler. "Yes King" Takaaki replied.

HIM's claw touched the bruised faces of Momoko and Miyako. They were currently kneeling on a red carpet in the throne room with there hands and legs tied up, too scared to say anything.

"My King, I have information that the Princess of Evol West is currently in the kingdom" Takaaki Bowed

'Kaoru's i-in the kingdom' I thought showing a face a stress. HIM turned his attend to the blond boy stand by the door. "Good boy now you're going to get the third for my collection"

"Yes Sir and I will not failed"

"Good now show these girls to there room" HIM took a sit on his throne "NOW!"

Takaaki jumped then quickly grabbed our arms "Guards help" Men dress in black and red stood at the door. "Carry them to there room."

They picked us up like we were paper. And brought us to a white room. Then they exited.

"Momoko is Kaoru going to be ok?" I looked at her, she looked concerned and worried. "I-I don't know?" We both looked up and saw Takaaki standing at the door.

"Don't try anything stupid, guards are surrounding this area of the castle and there all for you" he walked over to Miyako and started to untied the bonds. Miyako rubbed her red wrist and ran over to untie me.

"Takaaki I don't know why you're doing this but I hate you!"

"Well it's a small price to pay, now hurry up and take a bath you girls smell" Takaaki exited the room with a slam. I turned to Miyako. "Oh no he didn't~" I laughed at that joke and fell on the soft bed "What's with the luxury all of a sudden?"

"I don't know but" She reach out and held a blue garment in her hand "I kind of like it"

"Well it better than the dungeon, that place was creepy" I looked up and saw Miyako hiding her face.

"Miyako?" I walked over and hugged her "I-I'm not crying"

"I know… I know"

* * *

_*** Brick's P.O.V. *** _

We came upon a small made shift house. With a tree swing, Two Men were sitting on the porch. They notice us and ran towards Kai.

"Kai son is that you?" The tall Men replied with a voice that sounded kind of off.

"Yea Mom, Reme I'm home!" Kai hugged the … the um woman?

"Come, come inside hurry"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

"Um let me introduce my self I'm Yuko Kai's Mom but just call me aunt, and this is Reme Kai's older sister"

"Yea hi, Thanks ever so much for bring him home" Reme had long blond spiky hair put up in a pony tail with a piece of red string and she was wearing men's clothes.

"Your welcome and May I ask why are you guys wear men's clothes?!" Kaoru shouted straight forward. 'What the heck is wrong with that chick?'

"Oh sorry females are usually targeted in the kingdom so we dress as men" Kai's mom explained. "Let me see if we have clothes that you all could wear"

Aunt started to dig into a dresser, she pulled out some clothes and handed them out. "My for salves you guys look like royals.

"Oh stop it I'm blushing" Butch commented with female body language. Reme whispered in my ear and asked "Is he Gay?"

"No just weird" I replied and she smiled back. Kaoru glared at us 'Did I do something wrong?'

"My young boy you… you look just like Kai's dad" Yuko grabbed Boomer's cheeks and started to stretch them. 'Did that even make sense?'

"Oww yes, yes! So I've been told" Boomer removed the ladies hands and rubbed his cheeks.

"I think were going to be fast friends" Reme said while Kaoru found her kind of off. 'I hope everything is ok with Momoko and Miyako'

* * *

_*** Takaaki's P.O.V. ***_

Huh, now I have to go find that Princess and take care of the ones in that stupid room. Man I need help. I walked into the room and saw Miyako with her hair down and she was sitting on the bed wearing the blue PJ's left out for her. When she saw me she turned around. I sighed I don't have time for this where's the other one?

"Miyako could you pass me the clothes I left them in the room" Momoko called form the bathroom. But Miyako didn't dare move in my presents.

"Fine I'll get them my self" She walked into the room wearing nothing but her towel and to be honest I felt my cheeks go red. She looked up with her red hair lying across her back.

"Oh and I'm guessing you're a Pervert too" Momoko picked up her clothes and a pillow; she threw the pillow in my face and exited to the bathroom.

"How dare you look at Momoko like that, you sicken me" Miyako looked at me with a disappointing face, Wait why did this happen again? All I have to do is carry these stupid girls to the dinning room.

"Well I guess the feeling is mutual" I smiled back know the comment will go under her skin. She puffed her cheeks and threw another flipping pillow in my face. "Really Miyako!"

"Oh no I'm scared you just called my name!" Miyako said sarcastically holding her hands over her head like she was going to be hit. 'Who knew she could be this cool?'

* * *

_*** Kaoru P.O.V. ***_

So this is what they meant by going from riches to rags. I looked at the clothes I was now wearing it didn't really fit but it was comfortable. Butch started to do poses in his new outfit while Boomer and Brick watch in… well I don't think I've seen that kind of expression before. Butch seem happy despite the fact that my friends are being held by the Dark King and we can't go home to our parents and we might live here forever, Yea that's not really a happy ending in my book.

Reme was mixing something in the, what I think is the den of the house.

"Where are you children from?" Aunt asked, Brick made a face before answering "The Evol Kingdom"

"What really?! How-how get here then?"

"I'm guessing that the Dark king had plans of get the Princess of Evol and use magic to get two of them so far, we follow him to his castle and found Kai here. He showed us the way here"

"What happened to the other Princess?"

"Um she's right here" I said showing and peace sign with my hands randomly for some reason.

"Oh sorry Kaoru you're a Princess I'm so sorry I didn't notice" Aunt started fly her hand everywhere it looked she would brake the house. "It's ok no really I don't mine"

Reme walked over and leaned on the wall of house "And I'm guess you boys are the Princes of Evol"

"Yes we are but no need to say sorry" Aunt looked embarrass and said she was going to buy food and blankets for us. Boomer thanked her and sat of the floor of the house Butch joined in later. "Why are you guys sitting on the floor?"

"Were bored that's why" Boomer responded playing with his shirt. 'Where stuck in the this place and Boomer and Butch are playing the Bored Card' "I'm out of here you guys cover for me and don't leave ok"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk I'll find my way back"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

I walked along the street and observed the Kingdom. This place was a dump, I have to get back Momoko and Miyako before anything bad happens to them.

"Ok see ya at the house be safe" That voice sounds familiar. I peeked over the corner and saw Reme sending Brick back to the house. I going to kill Brick, Momoko would not like this at all.

Once Brick was gone I pop around the corner and following Reme to seemed like the Dark part of the Kingdom. 'Think the Dark part of Kingdom I knew something was off about this girl'. Reme walked into the back of a building but I decide to walk through the front entrance. It took I while to enter the building but I'm sure it's worth it.

No it wasn't Reme was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt and a white apron. "Ka-Kaoru?!"

"Reme" I looked around the room this, this was a bar. "Why would Yuko let you work here?"

"I'm sorry I'll be back with you soon" Reme said with a fake smile and dragged me to the back room.

"Kaoru, Mom doesn't know I work here. So please don't tell her"

"Why don't you just quit?"

"I can't I own a big bill" Reme wiped the sweat from her forehead "Like how much?"

"Like 15,000 Erows (Erows is the name of Evol's Money but HIM uses Erows in his Kingdom too cause it's easier for him to exchange goods with the other kingdoms)

"15,000 Erows! That a lot" Reme looked more upset maybe I've shouted that out. "Yea so can you just leave now. "Nope I'm gonna help you"

"What really? That's great" Reme jumped up at the news

"Yea but stop hitting on Brick"

"Hitting on Brick?" Reme seemed like she didn't know what I was taking about. "Oh yea Brick ok I'll stop. But promise first" She lifted up her pinky.

"I here by Promise to help you get 15,000 Erows or so let fire rain burn my life to the ground"

"Here's a apron and I'll go tell the Boss all you have to is avoid sexually harassment, smile and served the customers"

"Ok sounds easy I guess…" Reme was about to leave but turned around "Oh yea I wasn't hitting on Brick, I all ready have a Boyfriend" She smiled innocent and left. _'I think I just helped a devil'_

* * *

**Me: I know the last chapters I've done have been boring BUT bare in mine there just Fillers for the plot which I have not made yet :(**


End file.
